Loud Mouth
by inswny03
Summary: One night while Lola is taking out the trash,she sees a trash can with writing on it and learns a new word.


**This is a parody of the Spongebob episode Sailor Mouth but with Loud House characters. The inspiration for this was from eagc7.**

One night at the Loud House,everyone was in their rooms relaxing. Lola was busy brushing her hair until Lincoln and Lori came in.

"Lola. Mom and Dad assigned us different chores while they put me in charge." Lori told Lola. "Can you take this bag of trash out with you?" she asked.

Lola thought she was referring to Lincoln.

"Lori,you can't say that about our brother." Lola said in surprise.

"I think she was referring to the bag of garbage." Lincoln explained.

"Oh." Lola said and smiled.

Lola then took out the trash and threw it in a trash can that had squiggles on it.

"Garbage can voice of the people." Lola said as she examined the writing.

"Up with with Ace Savvy." Lola read.

Lola then saw an unfinished written word.

"Mr. Grouse Smells." Lola read. "Good." she added as she wrote it.

Then she saw a sentence that she didn't understand.

"Lori Loud is a..." Lola read. Then she was confused.

"Lori Loud is a... **censor bleep** " Lola read

overheard this.

"Loud! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Mr. Grouse asked with surprise and he went inside his house.

"Well sometimes but not recently." Lola answered.

Just then Lana came out to see if Lola needed her help.

"Hey Lola.I was just gonna come out here to see if you needed any help but I see that you've got this all under control." Lana said as she walked up to her twin.

"Never mind that Lana." Lola replied. "Do you know what that word means." Lola asked as she pointed to the writing.

"Lo-ri." Lana read.

"Lori's our sister Lola." Lana answered.

"Not that word word." Lola explained as she pointed to the blank spot as Lana examined it.

"*censor bleep*" Lana read.

"I think I know what that means." Lana answered. "It's one of those sentence enhancers."

"Sentence enhancers?" Lola asked.

"You use them when you want to talk fancy. You just sprinkle it over anything you say, and Wham-o! You've got yourself a spicy sentence sandwich!" Lana explained.

"Oh now I get it." Lola replied. "Hello Lana. Lovely **censor bleep** day we're having isn't it?" Lola added

"Why yes Lola. This **censor bleep** day is particularly **censor bleep** lovely." Lana replied

The two twins then used their "sentence enhancers" until Lola understood the idea.

"You're right lips are tingling from the spiciness of this conversation." Lola said with a smile on her face.

And the twins laughed.

The Next Morning Leni,Luna,Luan,Lynn,Lisa,Lana,and Lilly were busy having breakfast when Lola came into the dining room.

"Hello **censor bleep** day were having huh?" Lola said.

Luna was surprised. "Did she just say?"

"Yeah she did."Lynn replied.

Lola then sat down next to Lana. "Hey Lana. How the **censor bleep** are ya?" she asked.

"Pretty **censor bleep** good Lola."Lana replied.

Luan was surprised. "I swear these two must've done it? But seriously where on earth did they learn all that?" she asked

"It's best if we don't know about it." Lisa replied.

Then the siblings went into the living room and sat on the couch as Lori came downstairs and saw their sibling in a state of shock.

"What's up with you guys?" Lori asked.

"Apparently the bad mouth twins just learned a new word and Lola just said it out loud." Luna told Lori.

"Well what did she say?" Lori asked.

Luna then whispered the word into Lori's ear.

"Come again?" Lori asked.

Luna then whispered the word to Lori again.

Lori was disgusted. "Lola and Lana! Get over here this instant!" Lori demanded as Lola and Lana did so.

"I oughta' turn you two into human pretzels for using such language!" Lori said angrily.

"But Lori we were only using our sentence enhancers." Lola explained.

"Yeah it's fancy talk." Lana added.

"There's literally nothing fancy about that word." Lori told them.

"You mean **censor bleep**?" Lola asked.

"Yes that one!" Lori answered. "Now quit saying 's a bad word." she told them.

"Bad word!?" Lana and Lola said in a state of shock.

"Yes that's bad word number 11." Lori explained. "In fact there are 13 bad words you should never use." Lori told them.

"I thought there was only 7." Leni said confusingly.

"Not if you're a sailor." Lori said to Leni.

Lana and Lola couldn't believe their ears.

"Wow.13." Lola said in a state of shock.

"That's a lot of **censor bleep** bad words" Lana said.

"Now promise me you two will literally never ever use that word again." Lori said.

"We promise." Lola and Lana answered.

Later Lana and Lola were playing a round of plumbing pro.

"I'm sure glad that Lori told us that word we were using was a bad one." Lola said to Lana.

"I agree because classy sophisticates likes us should not stain our lips with cursing." Lana added.

" how about a round of plumbing pro?" Lola suggested.

"You bet." Lana answered.

The two played plumbing pro. Lana got the pieces out with ease while Lola on the other hand was not doing so good. Soon they were down to the last piece.

"Well Lola this is your last chance. If you touch the sides one last time, you lose." Lana told her.

Lola tried her best and just as she thought she was gonna get the last piece out, Lola got buzzed.

"AAH **censor bleep**!" Lola shouted then she covered her mouth.

Lana was surprised.

"Ooohh. You said number 11." Lana said to Lola.

Lola tried to talk.

"Some things just slip gotta understand." Lola told Lana.

"Don't worry Lola I understand." Lana replied. "Lori!" she shouted and ran off to tell Lori as Lola ran after her.

"Lana wait!" Lola shouted as she ran after her twin. "You just can't tell Lori." she added as she ran after Lana.

"But you said **censor bleep**." Lana said then she covered her mouth.

"HA!Now I'm going to tell Lori on you." Lola said as she pointed to Lana.

Lola and Lana caught up with Lori in exhaustion.

"How come you two look so exhausted?" Lori asked.

The twins then babbled to Lori at the same time."

"QUIET!" Lori shouted as she grabbed their lips. "Now I'm going to let go of your lips and when I do, I want you to calmly tell me what you need to tell me. Understand?" Lori told them.

Lori then let go of Lola and Lana's lips

"She said **censor bleep** " Lola and Lana said.

Lori gasped. "Do my ears deceive me? You two should be with me you two." Lori said as she dragged them to the kitchen.

"I literally thought I made it clear. Never and I mean never use number 11 or any of the 13 bad words." Lori scolded.

"Now the both of you wait right here.I'll be back." Lori said to them and went off to get something for the twins.

"I'm sorry 's right. There's no need for words like that."Lola said to Lana.

"I'm sorry too Lola." Lana replied.

"From now on a bad word shall never pass our will be good siblings just like Lori."Lola declared.

"Agreed." replied Lana.

Then Lori came back in the kitchen with cleaning supplies.

"Ok you two punishment for fouling the Loud House with your foul words,you're gonna clean this house from top to bottom." Lori told them.

Just then a heavy mop bucket fell onto Lori's foot.

"Oh my **censor bleep** foot. What **censor bleep** genius dropped a **censor bleep** bucket on my **censor bleep** toe. Can't you see I got a **censor bleep** toe here.

Lola and Lana couldn't believe what they saw as they saw Lori shouting and swearing.

"That's all 13 Lana." Lola said to her and she gasped.

"We're telling mom Lori." Lola said with anger.

The twins ran off to tell their mom what Lori said as Lori ran after them.

The twins then caught up to her in the backyard planting in the garden.

"Hello 's up?" their mom named Rita Loud asked.

Lola,Lana,and Lori explained the situation while swearing many times.

"Holy poor old heart." Rita said and she fainted as Lori caught her in her hands.

"Oh Mom. What have these two foul mouth heathens done to you." Lori asked sadly then turned angrily to Lola and Lana.

"You two should be ashamed. Making our own mother faint with your sailor talk." Lori said angrily.

Rita awoke and was not happy either.

"You should all be if you're going to talk like sailors,then you're going to work like sailors." Rita said angrily.

Later Lola,Lana,and Lori were hard at work planting the garden.

"I guess you three have earned a glass of lemonade."Rita said and went off to make some lemonade but she stubbed her toe on a rock.

"YEOW! My **honk** foot!" Rita shouted.

Lola gasped.

"Mom!" snapped Lori.

"What? It's just your father pulling in with Vanzilla." Rita said as their father Lynn Sr. Loud came out of the van.

"Hey kids. How was all your day today?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Lola said.

"We'll tell you all about it when we get inside." Lana told her father.

And they all went inside to explain what was going on and their father was surprised.

"You said what!?"

The End


End file.
